


Violent Delights

by TGIntentX



Series: Honesty Is All I Need From You [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Police, Bombs, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Manipulation, Mystery, Obsessive Behavior, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: Commissioner Gordon will learn the hard way that he can't put off his problems forever, especially when it involves his family. When problems start plaguing the city, our favorite detectives will soon be caught in the middle it. And one of them will not leave the chaos unscathed.Note: Lack of romantic gestures so the fic can still be read as platonic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> As promised, a new installment for Honesty Is All I Need From You. Thank you for being patient.
> 
> As you take a look at the tags, you'll find that a Gotham TV tag is listed on there. I am taking some elements from the series but not so much that the characters will change drastically. What are these elements? You will have to read to find out?
> 
> Enjoy

Jason Todd is not having a good morning.

A thunderous expression marred his face as he walks through the rush hour crowd. Mass of people pushing against him, occasionally stepping on the back of his shoes, makes him want to punch the person nearest to him. First his train has “signal problems” so he's stuck on a crowded immobile train for a while. Then his train went over some other line so he has to transfer to another train to get to his destination. By the time he managed to get out of the station, he's already 45 minutes late to work.

Problems on the train, crowds, no seats available, and a little girl with an annoying voice doing Harry Potter trivia with her mother with an equally loud voice (he got weird looks when he shouted the answer as he left the train car); Jason Todd is not having a good morning.

Not all of his mornings are like this. At this point Jason couldn't care less if Bullock decides to chew him out so he takes his time walking to GCPD HQ. He decided to take the long way to work, stretching his legs and getting some needed exercise. He could swing by the new coffee place that recently opened, maybe get a pastry there too.

His thoughts on second breakfast came quickly to a halt when a suspicious figure stumbled out of the building in front of him. From afar Jason could read the figure's body language as stiff and nervous, as the figure looked around quickly. There is nothing noteworthy of the figure except for the person's armband. What looked to be a giant eye followed by some words written on the bottom of it.

He was about to call out to the suspicious figure when the ground rumbled followed by a loud crash. Everybody around him froze in shook before they scrambled away and chaos ensures. A light bulb from the lamp post popped near him, people running around and losing their balance, a car swerved away to avoid someone falling into the street. Loose bricks fell from the buildings, people screaming as it landed near them with a loud crash. A crowd of people suddenly rushes out of the buildings in front of him, blocking his view of the suspicious figure.

It was a minute later when the tremor stopped but that didn't stop the people scrambling out from the building in front of him. Panicking as they streamed into the sidewalk and street. In the midst of the chaos and disorder, Jason hadn't moved from his spot as he stares at the sight before him. He didn't even have his coffee and this morning has gone from bad to worst. If he doesn't take control soon, the situation will escalate to something worse.

He runs head first into the building as he does his duties as one of GCPD's finest.

 

* * *

 

 

“10:03 AM a bomb went off at the GU Department of Pathology Medical Center,” Bullock reads from the report. “The shock wave from the bomb created a tremor that lasted for less than a minute within a three block radius. Detective Todd was the first at the scene to contain the situation before back up arrives soon after.”

Bullock takes a pause in the report to give Jason a stink eye, who smirked in response. He rolled his eyes and continues to read. “Six were injured from the bomb while seventeen were injured from the tremor, no casualties or life threatening injuries reported. Bomb squad at the scene deduce that it was pipe bomb; a powerful one if it manage to destroy three reinforced rooms just from the blast itself. The bomb remnants was sent to the 52nd Precinct to see if they can find evidence left behind by the perpetrator. We're still waiting for forensics to assess the extent of the damage but the rooms that are affected by the blast are the laboratory, the storage room containing samples, and the filing room of old records.”

Gordon mulls over the information for a minute before turning to Jason. “You mentioned you saw someone suspicious exiting the building. He could be the bomber.”

“Yeah. Tall Caucasian male, brown hair with a gray hoodie,” Jason listed, looking at Gordon straight in the eye, crossing his arms over his chest. “Nervous looking and jittery. Couldn't stop him because of the crowd. Got a weird arm band but I couldn't see that far with all the chaos happening.”

Dick lifts his head up from his notes with an idea. “To gain access to that ward the suspect would need a key card,” he suggested. “The medical center's security should have a record of people with access to those rooms and the time they use it. Maybe the suspect could be one of them.”

Gordon nodded in agreement. “Grayson, you will be working with our IT specialist to find the suspect. There should be surveillance cameras in the hallways to match the ID with the records. Get in touch with the building's security for information and tapes. You will also follow up with 52nd Precinct's forensic scientist about the bomb's components. Todd, you will be conducting interviews with the employees to find the suspect. See if they had seen or heard anything. Also work with the clean up crew at the medical center, we might be able to find the bomber's MO.”

With orders given the two detectives left the office but not before Jason stops in front of Bullock with a smug look. “You know... if it hadn't been for me coming in late, I wouldn't have been able to handle the situation.”

“Then I guess you wouldn't mind working overtime since you manage to 'handle' the situation,” Bullock retorted with a smug look of his own. “And by the way, there are more than 200 employees in that building including the temps and cleaning staff, looks like you have some work cut out for you.”

Before Jason manage to retort, Dick comes back into the room and takes Jason by the crook of his elbow and gently drags him out of the office. Out in the hallway and a good distance away from the Commissioner's office, Jason yanks his arm out of Dick's grasp.

“Why does Bullock have to be like that?!” Jason whined. “As if I hadn't have enough on my plate. We're not even suppose to be on this case. We're homicide detectives. Hom-i-cide! Nobody died!”

Dick shakes his head. “I think you did great,” he complimented. “It's actually convenient that you were there and managed to save their lives.”

“So I should probably thank the GTA for being extra shitty today for making me late?!” Jason scoffed. “Thank you GTA for being the worst public transportation in the United States of America!”

Before Jason could rant anymore, Kyle stumbled into the two detectives, stressed and worned out. His hair is messed, tie crooked, and hands shakened as he tries to keep his papers in order.

“Hey. Is Bullock done with his meeting with you guys?” Kyle asked, trying to straightened the files in his hands.

“He's all yours,” Jason said, adding a mocking hand to direct Kyle on his way. “Careful, he's being such an ass today.”

Kyle glared at Jason before moving away. The two detectives gave Kyle's retreating back a sympathetic and concerned gaze. It wasn't in Kyle's character to pass up a chance to retort back at Jason.

Dick bites inside of his cheek. “Is Kyle okay? He seemed stress...”

“Heard from Donna that Missing Persons Unit is shorthanded so they've stuck Kyle with some of their cases,” Jason answered, turning away to return to his office. “From what I can tell, it's been over a week since they saddled him with some of their cases and he couldn't find any leads. Older middle school to college kids. Probably runaways.”

Dick still looks at the direction Kyle has disappeared off to. “Do you think he would need some help?”

Jason sighed, turning around and walks toward Dick. He puts his arm around Dick's shoulder and drags him to their office. “Kyle is a big boy, he'll get the job done. I'm sure he's just in one of his slumps. He'll get over it.”

Seeing Dick still concern for their colleague, Jason shakes the arm around Dick's shoulder a little to snap him out of it. “Hey, we got a case of our own Bullock stuck us with. This case could've gone to the bomb unit or even the FBI. But noooooo... Bullock is just being an ass.”

Dick sighs loudly, patting Jason on the back to comfort him. “I'll take some of the interviews to lighten your load,” he said. “With the CCTV and key card records, we'll be able to narrow the list down so we won't have to interview all 200 personnel.”

Jason tilted his head to give Dick an exaggerated besotted look. “Dickie–bird, I can kiss you right now.”

“Don't push it.”

 

* * *

 

Dick yawns as the playback button reaches the end of the video. This is the third time he played the same video clip. He has been going through more than 72 hours worth of footage and he hasn't had any luck in finding the suspect.

“Please don't yawn in my office. Otherwise I will have to kick you out for distracting me.”

He looks over at the woman on the other side of the room, sitting in front of the monitors while going through the footage without a hint of fatigue. Barbara Gordon, daughter of GCPD Police Commissioner Jim Gordon and GCPD's IT specialist. For the past couple hours he has been working with Barbara scouring the amount of video footage taken from the scene of the crime. While Dick is starting to lose patience and energy, Barbara is tenacious and her work ethic is admirable as her eyes didn't waver for a second from her monitors. She would have made an amazing detective if it not for her father's concerns.

“Sorry but we've been going through the same footage right up to the explosion,” Dick complained, rubbing his eye. “There's nothing that stood out in the footage.”

“You need a keen eye and an attention for detail with this kind of work,” Barbara explained before pausing her own video clip. She wipes her glasses with a cloth and puts it back on. “But you are right, there doesn't seem to be anything suspicious going on. Maybe we need a different angle to find what we are looking for.”

“We would have better luck if they put a video camera in those rooms.” Dick gets up from his chair and stretches his arms up into the air. “Maybe it's time for a break,” he suggested, popping a creak from his back muscles. “I could go grab us some smoothies or coffee from Jitters... Is there anything particular you want?”

“A large iced latte macchiato,” Barbara answered, not taking her eyes off the monitors and pulls up a different footage to assess.

“Any snacks?”

“A blueberry scone.”

“Okay, be back in a jiffy.”

Dick gave a small smile at Barbara's back, he wasn't discouraged by her stiff replies. It just means that Barbara is absorbed in her work. He actually found that attractive about her and her no – nonsense to keep Dick focus on his work.

He opens the door to exit Barbara's office and was met with bright fluorescent lights that blinded him temporarily. He squinted his eyes and groaned in pain, not used to staring at computer monitors for long hours. Added to the fact that Barbara likes to work in the dark to avoid reflections and glares, Dick feels like a bat blinded by the morning sun.

“Ummm... sir. Are you okay?”

Dick had to rub his eyes with the back of his hand before turning to the person addressing him. A young male with red-ish hair wearing thick rimmed glasses stood before him, looking at him with concern. Dick blinked in surprised, there might be something wrong with his vision if a male–version of Barbara Gordon is standing in front of him.

“Sorry about that,” Dick said, blinking a few more times to clear the spots dancing in his vision. “Can I help you with something?”

“I was – uh, looking for Detective Grayson,” he said, fidgeting his bag slung strapped on his shoulder. “The front desk told me where to find your office but you weren't there. One of the officers showed me where to find you... We were supposed to have an interview about the bombing incident at the medical center..”

Dick felt like he should slap his forehead. “Oh gosh, I completely forgot,” he said, quickly directing the man to accompany him. “I'm sorry about that. I was overwhelmed with work that I forgot about the time. You must be James Gordon Jr., I'm Detective Grayson, it's nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” James replied. “You can call me James.”

“This may seem forward of me but are you related to Commissioner Gordon and Barbara Gordon?”

“Yes. Commissioner Gordon is my father and Barbara is my older sister.”

Dick smile turns into a frown when they reached the interrogation rooms. All of the rooms are occupied and he doesn't know how long it will take. Even the conference room is occupied and he doesn't want James to wait too long.

“Do you mind if we have this interview in my office?” Dick asked. “It looks like all of the rooms are occupied and I don't want to take up your time.”

James shrugged. “It's up to you, Detective Grayson.”

“Please, call me Dick.”

He showed James to his office, luckily organized and tidy. Since this morning, he's been coming to his office less and barely misses Jason whose busy with the case. It's against GCPD policy to interview crooks, witnesses, etc., within a detective's office. But since James is the commissioner's son, it wouldn't hurt to do so.

“Do you want water, coffee, tea?” Dick asked, taking out a notepad and pen from his drawer.

James sat down on the chair next to Dick's desk. “No thanks.”

Dick asked the same protocol questions as with the other people he interviewed earlier. The interview lasted around 20 minutes asking about James's role at the medical center and what was he doing during the time of the explosion. Dick found out James is a first year researcher. His alibi was cleared when he pulled out a crumpled receipt showing that he was on a coffee run at the time of the incident. Much to Dick's dismay, James wasn't able to point out anyone he thought would have a hand with the incident.

“I'm sorry about that,” James apologized, rising from his seat as he gives the detective an apologetic smile. “I wish I could have been of some help to you.”

“It's fine,” Dick puts his notes away and shakes his head. “It's actually reassuring and that would mean I will have to look somewhere else.”

James is in the process of putting on his backpack when he remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He reaches into his backpack to pull out some papers with a binder clip holding them together.

“This is the current list of inventory from the destroyed sample room,” he explained, handing the papers to Dick. “We're still cleaning and fixing the room but this is what we currently have. The yellow highlights are missing samples and the red circles are marked as damaged. We haven't completely finish with the list but hopefully this should help with your investigation.”

“Yes, this is helpful,” Dick flips through the pages and skims through the contents. “We'll be able to find the bomber's MO because bombing a medical center doesn't seem too random.”

“I thought so,” James replied. “When the head of my department found out that I'm the son of the police commissioner, he thought it would be convenient of me to deliver the documents regarding to the investigation in person. You'll see me more often in the near future.”

Dick gave a light–hearted chuckle. “Thank you, James.”

Just as James exits the office, he stops by the doorway, shifting his body hesitantly. He looks back at Dick, biting his lips. “Detective Grayson...,” James began. “You might not remember me but you saved me when I was in Blüdhaven.”

Seeing Dick frowned in confusion, James went on to explain. “I was in Blüdhaven for summer semester, taking some classes at their local college. I was walking to my friend's apartment when I was held at gunpoint by some thugs. Then suddenly you swoop in and save my life. And I have never forgotten the police officer who saved me that day.”

Dick scrunch his eyebrows in thought. He had stopped a lot of muggings during his term as a Blüdhaven police officer but couldn't recall that particular incident too well. He's disappointed in himself for not remembering but James doesn't seem to mind.

“That was really brave of you,” James went on to say. “Just as brave as the commissioner. Now I know why my dad spoke fondly of you.”

“It was nothing,” Dick said, scratching the back of his head to hide his blush. “I just did my job and I'm glad you got out of there safe. Did you have any other trouble after that?”

“Not in particular,” James looks up to the ceiling in thought. “I had some close calls but I didn't stay there for very long before I had to go back to school.”

With that James smile and shook Dick's hand. If Dick thought that James is holding his hand a little too firmly, he didn't say anything. “Thank you, Detective Grayson.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [GTA](http://dccomicsextendeduniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_Transit_Authority): Gotham Transit Authority. Not "Grand Theft Auto". I swear I did not make this up because I also automatically thought GTA as Grand Theft Auto.
> 
> MO: Modus Operandi (motive). Term often used in criminology to describe a distinct pattern or manner of working that comes to be associated with a particular criminal.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason looks over the notes he took from interviewing the list of GU medical personnel. So far he doesn't have any leads and feels his hair is turning white from the time wasted.

Taking a break, Jason gets up from his desk to stretch, hands reaching up for the ceiling as far as he can. Turning his neck his eyes gazed at the sight of Dick's desk covered with files and the owner of the desk missing.

Jason drops his arms down saddened. Even though they are partners on the same assignment, they haven't been able to truly work together. Called away working with _other_ people and just barely missing each other. They even started to clock in and out at different times.

He doesn't remember when they started to drift away but he started to miss Dick. Even sharing the same office he barely sees Dick these days.

Straightening his reports for Commissioner Gordon, Jason took one last look at his partner's desk before closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

When Dick returns to his office, he was greeted by a disapproving Barbara Gordon sitting in his chair with her arms crossed.

He froze by the doorway, quickly thinking of any reasons why she is there when it came to him; “I forgot your coffee...”

She raises her eyebrow at his response and blinks slowly like an owl. “Not what I had in mind but what else?”

“...I forgot to call you that I got caught up with something?”

Barbara sighed. “Do you know what my call sign is? It's Oracle. That means it is my job to know everything that goes on not only in GCPD but outside as well. My eyes are everywhere where there is a camera. So how did I find out later that my own brother is being interrogated about the bombing incident?”

“Sorry about that, Barbara,” Dick apologized. “I didn't know that he's your brother...”

“Really? He has the same name as my dad.”

“I thought your dad's name is Jim, not James,” Dick muttered under his breath before straightening up to regard Barbara with a straight face. “Regardless of the fact that he is your brother, protocol dictates we are not allowed to disclose such information as it is a breach of privacy. Rather hearing your brother get interrogated from me, he is allowed to tell you that he did.”

Barbara returns Dick's gaze with a cool look of her own before she sighs. “You're a good detective, Grayson. I'm just worried...”

“It doesn't seem like your brother is related to the bombing,” Dick said. “So he's clear of any suspicions. In fact, he's been of some help with the case.”

“That's why I'm worried.”

Dick frowned at her tone. “What do you mean?”

Barbara bites her lip as she looks away from Dick's questioning gaze. “It's not something that most people understand. Not even my dad believes me...”

Dick took a seat beside her, watching her carefully. He didn't say anything, letting her talk when she feels ready.

“I've been watching him for years,” she started, taking out a pen from his pencil holder and twirls it in her hand. “Keeping an eye out is something I'm pretty good at. But see every time I think I have a lead on James..." Barbara makes a frustrated sound. "Because he's _smart_. He's smart and cunning.”

“You think he has something to do with the bomb?” Dick asked.

Barbara paused twirling the pen in her hand before resuming a second later. “Maybe... I don't know...”

“Have you talked to the commissioner about this?”

“No because I just found out about it today,” Barbara snapped, surprising Dick with the tone of her voice. “I'm not crazy or anything... I loved my brother but I never felt like I actually knew him. It's just the way he acts unnerves me in a way that I always feel the need to keep my guard up around him. Dad should have felt this way too but I think he's too damn busy to notice any of this.”

Dick crossed his arms over his chest, mulling over Barbara's thoughts. Barbara is intelligent and she wouldn't have suspected her brother randomly. But the fact that she couldn't say anything causes Dick to doubt her reasoning.

“Have you seen James in the hospital's CCTV?”

“No... but – ,” Barbara suddenly reaches over the desk to take hold of Dick's hand, squeezing it tightly. “Just promise me that you won't lower your guard around him,” she asked, staring into his eyes with worry. “I know he's involved in this somehow and you won't see it coming.”

Dick bit the bottom of his lips, concerned at what Barbara is getting at. James Gordon Jr. seems to be an regular average guy but Barbara doesn't seem to think so. But now that he thought about it, there was something off about James when he interviewed him. During the whole interview James seemed really calm. He barely reacted and his eyes rarely moved away from him. It could mean he's genuine or purely acting.

These quirks may seemed mild to anyone else to brush them off but Barbara would take it out of proportion. Dick's policy is to give benefit of a doubt until proven guilty which makes him feel a little unease when he responded to Barbara with a reassuring smile. “I'll keep my guard up and keep a close eye on him.”

Barbara gives a satisfied smile as she got up her chair, squeezes Dick's shoulder on her way out of his office. Finally alone Dick lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sinks his whole weight in his chair. After a whole minute or so, he goes through his folders and takes out his notes on the interview.

Dick takes out the page he was looking for and starts going through it. The whole interview with James seemed completely normal but Barbara's input has him rethinking the whole thing. It doesn't look like she would go into depth about James, leaving Dick to struggle to fit in the missing pieces of a puzzle.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that Dick jolted in his chair violently when Jason stormed into the office and slammed the office door close.

“Jason?”

Jason had a nasty scowl on his face as he kicked his chair violently. The chair spinned and rolled until it hits the opposite wall with a loud resounding thud.

“Can you believe the nerve of that man?!” Jason spat. “After I gave my report he just told me that I'm off the fucking case. We're both off the fucking case. Like what the hell?! I spent so much time on this and he said to forward him all of the freaking work regarding to this case. How can he do such a thing?! It's not fair.”

“Wait, who are you talking about?”

“Who else have I been talking about?! It's the freaking commish! He kicked us off the freakin case!”

Dick watches Jason paced around the office, angry of his predicament. Stopping mid-step, Jason turns to his desk and roughly took all of his papers tucked by the divider, placing them in a single pile on his desk. Some of his papers scattered but Jason didn't bother picking them up, continuing to pile his papers higher and higher.

“Did he tell you why we are off the case?” Dick asked.

Jason stops piling his papers and moves to the cabinet behind him. He digs around the back of the cabinet and produces a flat cardboard box. “God knows what's going through his mind right now cuz I sure don't,” he answered, folding the cardboard into a box. “Now I had to take everything I had on the case not only the digital files but also the freakin' paper copies.”

Dick thought about the conversation he had earlier with Barbara. About how she suspects that James could be involved with the case. Could it be that the commissioner took Barbara's suspicion seriously to take the two detectives off the case?

Putting together the box successfully, Jason started to put the folders containing the notes on the case into it. He paused to look over at Dick who hasn't moved from his spot. “Why aren't you angry about this?”

“I am,” Dick answered, staring at his notes on the case in front of him. “I'm just shocked is all, confused even...”

Some of Jason's anger slips away as he regards his partner sitting in front of him with a lost expression. He makes his way over to Dick's desk and sits in the chair where Barbara previously sat.

“I didn't mean to explode like that,” Jason mumbled, not looking at Dick in the eye for being embarrassed of his actions. “Normally I would be okay with Gordon letting us off the case but all the hard work we did is for nothing now. It's like he pulled the rug from under us and we didn't see it coming.”

Dick propped his head up on his elbow, toying with the white petals of the flower bouquet on his desk. “I'm sure Commissioner Gordon has his reasons that he couldn't say,” said Dick.

“Yeah...,” Jason agreed, letting a small smile slip past him. “At least we can see each other more now. I felt like I haven't seen you in days.”

Dick returned a small smile as his own as he regards his partner sitting in front of him. It really has been a long time...

“By the way, thanks for the flowers. You didn't have to get me them.”

“What are you talking about? I never gave you any flowers...”

Both Dick and Jason froze as they met each others eyes before turning their gaze to said flowers. The telltale flowers sat on Dick's desk next to his computer. If it wasn't Jason, maybe it was Barbara perhaps? She didn't even say anything about it when she was here earlier. Not even leaving a note. Before any of them could say anything, an announcement is heard from the intercom above them.

“ _Attention all personnel; We have a Code 10-79 within the building. I repeat; we have a code 10-79. Please remain calm and evacuate to the nearest exits. This is not a drill. All BDU personnel must report to the lobby for their equipment and further instructions from their team leaders.”_

Commotion is heard outside their office as the warning on the intercom is repeated over and over again. The two detectives looked up from the intercom before turning their gaze to each other. In a split second the two simultaneously got up from their desk and immediately exited the office.

Bomb threat.

The hallways were filled with all types of people exiting the building as quick as they can; police officers, civilians, and office people. Jason and Dick had joined the crowd to leave as quick as they can.

They were halfway down the stairwell when Jason decided to backtrack to his office.

“Jason? Where are you going?” Dick looks up, watching Jason going back up the stairs.

“I forgot my wallet,” Jason answered, rushing up the stairs. “There is no way I am waiting at the DMV and calling the credit card companies...”

Dick turns on his heels to follow Jason to their office. By the time Dick reaches their floor, the hallway was clear and empty. Quiet except for the ongoing warning from the intercom. Dick quickly rushes toward his office and finds Jason by his desk.

“Jason, did you find your wallet?” Dick asked. “We gotta go...”

Dick moves to leave but stops when Jason didn't follow him. Dick frowned, returning to his office and sees Jason still by his desk but frozen.

Moving towards Jason, Dick tugs the crook of Jason's arm. “Jason, what are you doing standing around? We have to...”

The words died in Dick's mouth when he found the reason why Jason is frozen in his spot. The reason for the GCPD evacuation. Inside the open bottom drawer of Jason's desk is a bomb, lying on top of papers and notebooks. An old fashioned timer is strapped on top of the bomb, counting down to detonation.

“IED...”

Improvised explosive device. Dick immediately pushed Jason out of the way and pulls the drawer out completely to have the bomb right out in the open. He takes a letter opener from Jason's pen holder and set to work to pop open the top of the bomb. Glancing at the timer, it looks like he has less than a few minutes before detonation.

Being pushed away Jason stumbles back until his back hits the window of his office. He grabbed onto the short end of his hair, bowing down until his head hits his knees. The ticks from the timer is soft but loud only to his ears. His breathing becomes erratic all the while doing his best to hum a tune in his head.

Dick does his best to ignore his partner's mental breakdown as he concentrates on the threat in front of him. His hands shake to remove the last corner of the bomb's top, it finally popped open while Dick looks over Jason's desk for a scissor. Grabbing it with one hand and removing the top with his other hand, he was set diffuse the bomb when he froze in horror of the sight in front of him.

The sound of a scissor dropping to the floor with a loud clang draws Jason away from his freak out, raising his head up and saw Dick with a rigid expression.

“Dick?”

Jason moves to Dick's side and found himself froze for the second time. All of the wires are bunched up in little knots and spray painted in the same color. While the wires are unable to be distinguished, the battery and charge under the wires are melded together as one.

In other words, it is impossible to diffuse the bomb.

Realizing this and the lack of precious time they have, Jason bodily dragged the shell-shocked Dick out of the office the best that he can. Having taken a couple of steps knocked some sense back into Dick as he got a hold of himself and started run without Jason's assistance.

They rush down the stairs the best that they can without tripping. When they reached the ground floor they made a full out break for the exit. Pushing open the doors and just barely taking a couple of steps out when the bomb exploded above them. The two detectives didn't stop running as the blast broke through the windows, not looking back of what used to be their office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to play Pokemon Go since the last update and have been upset ever since

“Hey! What's the big idea?!”

“Sir, your car is in a no parking zone.”

“I just came back to get my car!”

“Sir, just take the ticket and let me do my job.”

Jason walks away, breathing out a long and heavy sigh. He didn't stick around to hear the owner of the car he just ticketed curse at him and the GCPD. That was the third time someone cursed out at him for issuing a parking ticket and he frankly couldn't care less anymore.

They had been debriefed that the bomber had called the GCPD and warned them about the bomb, giving them enough time to escape. They managed to trace the call to a payphone and that's where the trail ends.

It has been a few days since the bombing at the GCPD Headquarters. The bomb had destroyed their office and their equipment and files are permanently destroyed beyond repair. The bomb had also displaced their entire unit and temporarily relocated them to Precinct 52.

Due to the sudden displacement, there aren't enough office rooms available for the detectives. They were temporarily demoted to working as patrol and traffic officers until accommodations has been made. It was already hard enough that they have to share desks with other existing officers working at the precinct, but the fact that Jason has to do his work at the bullpen causes him to inwardly shudder.

Too many people walking around and making so much noise, the lack of privacy while working, and just sharing space in general. Jason should have counted himself lucky that he earned a private office at GCPD HQ while others aren't so lucky. He was forced to write his reports by hand at the bullpen's standing area while fighting for space. He would rather prefer issuing tickets than be stuck with those masses.

“Looking spiffy in that uniform of yours, Detective Todd.”

Jason sets his jaw straight and turns around to face her. “Gordon...”

Barbara Gordon has her arms crossed over her coat with coffee in hand. She raised her eyebrow at Jason's tone with an amused expression. “Is that any way to treat your fellow co-worker?”

Hardly co-workers on the same level if he wants to be technical. While he doesn't have a problem with the commissioner's daughter, he couldn't help but feel antagonistic towards her. The way she acted all haughty around him and his fellow officers. The way she could get away with anything because she is the commissioner's daughter.

Or maybe it was the way she stole Dick from him.

Granted, Barbara and Dick had been spending time together because they needed Barbara's help on the case. But the way that Barbara is acting familiar around Dick sets Jason on edge. The lingering touches, the flirty smile and smoulder, and the freakin' flowers on his desk. They even spent time outside of work like a date. One time Jason caught them at a cafe standing too close to each other and laughing at some joke.

He had spilled his coffee on his favorite shirt.

“Jason, you there?”

Jason blinked at the hand waving in front of him, looking down at her impassively. “What?”

“I was just asking how are you today,” Barbara answered with an equally impassive tone. “You don't have to be such a jerk about it.”

Jason takes out his ticket book so he doesn't have to look at Barbara. “Oh I don't know... Maybe it's because my office got blew up and I'm being demoted to meter maid.”

“Well think of it this way, it's a mini vacation...”

The paper that Jason was toying in his book was almost torn from the seems. He bit the bottom of his lips and exhale through his nose.

“I happen to like doing what I do, thank you very much,” Jason said, snapping the ticket book shut.

“I'm not saying it's a bad thing,” said Barbara. “I'm saying maybe it's good to get away from your detective work for a while; taking a break and recharge so you'll have a new perspective.”

Jason's eyes narrowed at her words but Barbara doesn't pay any mind. “I read through your old reports and it seems you could have gotten the job done faster if you didn't over complicate your plans,” she continued. “Not only the over complications, but the mess you leave behind as well. I don't even know how you can drag Dick into this, not to mention the amount of paperwork you'll have to do.”

Jason bit the inside of his cheek and gives Barbara an unkind smile. “Listen Gordon, you think you can make all the plans you want and think everything will go your way? Good for you. But when you're out on the field, it's an entirely different story. The best you can do is work with what you got, even if it means “over complicate things”.”

Having the last word, Jason walks away and lets out a self-depreciating sigh. Inwardly he had been thinking he's been sighing a lot lately when he finally saw Dick a block a way from him.

Dick is standing in the middle of the street as he directed the cars. His hands move non-stop; waving or stopping the cars while occasionally blowing his whistle. His neon yellow traffic vest is worn over his snugged GCPD uniform, folding in at the right places.

It looks like Jason isn't the only one appreciating Dick's fine bod. At a cafe located at the corner of the block is four girls sitting outside. Each sported a dreamy expression having their eyes set on Dick, ogling from their table outside. One of them even has her phone out, suspected to have been taking pictures.

Jason's eyes was set to a glare at the gaggle of girls that he was momentarily stunned when Dick walks toward him. Congestion seemed to died down to a manageable level, allowing Dick to leave his post and meet up with Jason.

“Hey Jason!”

Just a simple greeting from Dick is enough to uplift Jason's sour mood. Enough that the corner of his lips would twitch, threatened to smile.

“How you holding up?” Dick asked.

“Not bad,” Jason answered. “As much as I love these uniforms, I would much rather return to work.”

Dick nodded. “I feel you. I haven't worn this since I was in Blüdhaven. And the neon jacket is just hurting my eyes right now.”

At that, they both give a light-hearted chuckle. It wasn't until Jason noticed something suspicious happening that his laughter abruptly stops.

Three men are huddled together with their backs turned to him. Two of them are moving around with their legs while one of them is standing still, holding something in his hands.

The scene is so familiar that Jason didn't give a second thought and quickly goes over to them. “Hey!”

The three men looked over their shoulder; eyes widening as they quickly split up. There doesn't have to be words as both Jason and Dick quickly split to pursue them.

Running, one of the men ran into incoming traffic to lose the detective. With an extra twenty pounds of equipment on his person, Jason would be at a disadvantage. But Jason didn't lose any traction, only slid across the hood of the car and continued to pursue. He finally managed to pin him, taking out the cuffs from his belt and slaps it on the man.

“Can we have a car over at 22nd and Broadway?” Jason said into his radio. One hand to activate the radio and the other to hold on to the perp. “And maybe a 901n for 18th and Broadway? We have a code 37.”

With a beep of acknowledgment from dispatcher, Jason started to drag the man who is starting to resist arrest.

“You can't arrest me! I ain't doing nothing!”

Jason only hummed. That's what they all say.

They met up with Dick who had his own cuffed perp. Dick's hat is missing, showing his messed up hair. “Where is the other one?” Jason asked.

Dick made a show to look around before shaking the cuffed perp by the arm. “My hands are a little full right now,” Dick shrugged. “We could just get these two to talk when we go back to the precinct.”

“I ain't telling you nothing,” the man in Dick's custody spat.

“You don't have to.”

The two man and Dick looked at Jason confused. Jason looked straight ahead and replied in a calm voice. “7 o'clock, red beanie with a jean jacket, hiding behind a dumpster next to a cafe.”

Dick didn't need anymore clarification as he spun on his heels, leaving his cuffed perp to Jason. The man that Jason described shaked from his spot when he sees Dick approaching and bolted down the streets. The perp seems to be much faster and agile than the other two, kicking over a street vendor's table to block the detective. But Dick is agile as well, leaping over the knocked over stand and continued pursuing him. It was when they are approaching a cafe when Dick got an idea.

Muttering a quick apology to the old lady sitting outside, Dick grabbed her cane tucked by the cafe's barrier and threw it like a javelin at the perp's legs. The man tripped over the cane and fell down hard on the pavement. Dick caught up to the perp, stripping his neon traffic vest and tied the perp's wrist together as a makeshift cuffs.

They hadn't gotten far as Jason could still see Dick making the arrest. Pedestrians who had turned their heads to the chase looked on in awe at what they had just witnessed.

“Damn...,” said one of the cuffed perps.

It may not be the right use of the word but Jason couldn't help but agree.

 

* * *

  
  


“You have one simple job. One. And you boys couldn't do it right.”

After the arrest, Dick and Jason are in Precinct 52 Captain Alvarez's office. He gives them a disapproving look, crossing his arms.

“I should have known since you were from Harvey's unit,” Alvarez grumbled. “Bringing this mess to my precinct... you were supposed to be on patrol and traffic duty!”

“With all due respect, sir, we are just doing our jobs,” Jason said. “We saw a crime and we stopped it.”

“And did you know what you just did?” Alvarez glared, throwing down the detectives' report in anger. “You interrogated them without an attorney! One of them is in the medical unit because his foot got swollen from your aggravated assault! They'll be pressing charges against us! Or worse; put us on the internet.”

“They never asked for a lawyer even though we recited the Miranda Rights to them in the back of the patrol car,” Jason answered, his expression impassive, an amazing feat for someone with a well-known rebel streak. “They have already confessed their crimes of robbery and assault. And what “aggravated assault”? That guy literally tripped while running away. Did you even read the report we gave you?”

Before Alvarez can say another word, the door to his office opens to reveal Bullock who sauntered in and sat in an open chair like this is his own office. “It hasn't been a week and you boys already got yourself into trouble?”

Alvarez glared at Bullock from his spot. “Bullock...”

“Alvarez...,” Bullock returned the greeting. He turned to the detectives with his hands folded in front of him. “So boys... anything you want to say about this?”

Jason clasped his hands in front of him, looking at the wall behind Alvarez as though to address him. “After interrogating them they have confessed to other crimes of aggravated assault and robbery, mainly targeting food delivery servicemen. Some of the restaurants affected included Pizza Fish, Cheezy Dan's, Sebastiano's Italiano, and General Tso's Restaurant. A lot of them discontinued their food delivery services as their delivery person were attacked and robbed when they reached their destination or enroute.”

“Did one of those restaurant's include...”

“Yes sir. Kozy Korner was also affected.”

Bullock slapped the table hard with his hand, causing the room's occupants to flinch. “Well thank god we have you two. Because of those asshats, I couldn't have my lunch delivered and have to walk five blocks from the office just to get it.”

“Just doing our jobs, sir.”

“Now wait just a minute – ,” Alvarez started, bewildered at Bullock's attitude. “You're just gonna let these two do whatever they want?! My precinct is gonna have bad press because of them.”

“Is that what you're worried about?” Bullock scoffed. “They're just doing their jobs unlike the people in your department. And what do you mean bad press? These two have already gone viral.”

Bullock takes out his phone and swipes until he got to the video he wanted to show. The detectives and Alvarez crowd around to watch the video, showing Dick and Jason make the arrest. The video kept playing past the arrest, showing Dick returning the cane to the old lady and helping the street vendor fix his booth.

Dick's cheek colored, biting the inside of his mouth from seeing himself on video. When the video ended, Bullock gives an amused look at Alvarez who is stumped from making a comeback. “This is actually good press for the GCPD. “Officers Jim and Juan stops bad guys while being polite to local citizens.” I see a sharp increase in cadets next season. And if those asshats planned to sue, we'll just show them this video and let them dig a bigger hole for themselves.”

Jason shoots Bullock a confused look. “Officer Jim and Juan?”

“That's what it says on the video.”

Ten minutes later, Dick and Jason left Captain Alvarez's office with only a stern warning. Not even a couple doors down later, muffled yelling could be heard from the door they just closed. Insulting not only Bullock's rank and attitude but also Commissioner Gordon is a good way to get on Bullock's bad side.

“You were pretty quiet during the meeting,” Jason commented.

“I didn't want to come off as rude,” Dick shrugged. “We're guests in this precinct and I don't want to get on Captain Alvarez's bad side.”

“Well too late for that. I'm surprised that Bullock was quick to defend us. I'm even more surprised that he knows what “viral” means.”

“That's nice of him.”

“Lets not get used to it. By the time we returned to our office, he's just gonna be an ass to us again.”

Reaching the bullpen they were met with the loud noise of busyness and yelling of the officers of the GCPD. Officers pulling loud convicts to the temporary holding cells, impatient constituents complaining to the officers, and everything loud in general makes Jason shudder.

Dick breathes out slowly. “You know... Being here makes me want to appreciate the things that we have that we took for granted...”

Jason shot a tired look from the corner of his eye. “Miss the office already?”

Dick grinned. “I actually have something to show you...”

Tilting his head Dick signals Jason to follow him. They entered another hallway and up a flight of stairs, all the while the sounds from the bullpen diminishes.

They went through the big doorway and Jason couldn't suppress the look of hidden amazement. Big spacious area with ceiling windows, shining light from above. The latest forensic equipment stood tall and heavy, ready for use. A bookshelf tucked away containing criminology knowledge and scientific studies for reference.

But most importantly, its quiet and no one is here.

“Check this out,” Dick said as he brings Jason to a desk. When Jason took a closer look, his eyes widened when he realizes it's all of the notes he has on the case they've been working on.

“A friend of mine is sharing his space so we can do our reports and stuff until we can return to HQ,” Dick explained while shaking the computer mouse to reactivate the screen. “Even though our computer and paper copies were destroyed, our files were saved on the GCPD network as backup. Of course some of the information in particular such as paper copies were lost but hopefully we'll manage.”

Dick looks over at Jason, concerned for his lack of words the minute they entered the room. “What do you think?”

Jason blinked slowly, as though he is still taking it in. A small smile crept up to his face that hasn't been seen in days. “Never better...”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Researching about bombs for the sake of writing is gonna put me on the NSA watchlist  
> Any drugs used for this fic is fake

“I'm going over the list of people we have interviewed and the key card access to the room,” Jason said, going over the information in his hand. “And I think I might have a suspect.”

Since coming into their newly acquired room, the two detectives have been working without rest on their case. Their new found energy has fueled them to work passionately on their case, especially Jason.

Jason slides the information over to Dick. “Dwight Pollard, a first year epidemiologist at GU. He was scheduled to come in for an interview but never showed up. According to the key card records, he used his card quite often to gain access to that ward even during near the time of the incident.”

“You think he's our suspect?” Dick asked.

Jason shrugged. “It's the only lead we got. Since Dwight hasn't picked up my calls, I had contacted the GU Medical Center and they said Dwight hadn't shown up to work since the bomb.”

“That's a start,” Dick said. “I'll get in touch with Barbara to see if she can compare his keycard records with his appearance on CCTV. If there is anything remotely suspicious about his behavior, we can bring him in.”

“Woah wait – ,” Jason frowned. “Commissioner Gordon is the one who forced us off this case and you are asking his daughter to help us. You're not concerned she's gonna run back to daddy and snitch on us?”

“We've been working with Barbara since the case,” Dick replied. “She's knowledgeable on the case, has access to the CCTV, and wants to catch the guy as much as the rest of us.”

Before they could say anymore, a male with bright red hair enters the room with a silver metal briefcase in hand. He blinked at the two detectives before a grin appeared on his face. “Hey Dick.”

“Hey Wally.” Dick stands and walks up to him, clasping his hand in greeting. “I didn't know when you're coming back so I thought I'd help myself to your room.”

“It's alright, man,” Wally shrugged. “I just got back from the field so it's all good. Mi casa es su casa.”

Dick chuckles before turning to Jason whose sitting behind him, watching them with interest. “Jason, this is Wally West, the forensic scientist of Precinct 52,” Dick introduced. “Wally, this is Jason Todd, my partner.”

“Nice to meet you, man.” Jason shook Wally's outstretched hand firmly. “Thanks for letting us use your workspace.”

“No prob,” Wally lets go of Jason's hand to put down his metal briefcase. “Oh hey – the results finally came back for the bomb's components and I think you'll be interested.”

Wally moves over to lift the protective film covering the huge flat screen monitor situated on the far side of the room. After removing the film, he goes to plug his usb to pull up the files. The screen pulled up to show a model of the pipe bomb.

“The bomb at the GU Medical Center is odd,” Wally started, tapping the tablet in his hand. “A pipe bomb is designed to hurt and kill people but not designed to take down a building or even a wall, let alone destroy three reinforced rooms. Based on what we managed to salvage and reconstruct, our bomb was customized to mimic TNT with a more concentrated pressure and casing. But that's not all.”

Swiping up on his tablet, the image of the bomb shifted into a diorama showing the inside of the bomb. The familiar sight makes both detectives eyes widened in shock.

“Yup, you guessed it,” Wally pulled up a second image of the GCPD bomb so the two pictures are next to each other. “The bomb at the GCPD and the bomb at the medical center is created the same way. Wires bunched up in little knots and spray painted, the battery and charge melded together as one. Nobody is sane enough do something like this, making it impossible to diffuse. Not even to take it apart. Someone must have been really sure when putting this bomb together.”

“Did the bomber leave anything behind?” Dick asked.

“I couldn't find anything. It is unbelievably clean. The remnants of both bombs are on the table over there. No DNA, fabric, chemical compound; nothing.”

While Jason is taking notes on the bomb's composition on the screen, Dick went over to examine the remnants of the bomb packed into clear labeled bags. He picks up one of the bag, turning it over in his hand when something caught his attention.

Bringing the bag to his nose, Dick takes an unsure sniff. “Wally, why does this smell weird?”

Wally frowned. “I actually have no idea. Usually the bomb's plastic is odorless but both of these bombs have a unique smell. I tried isolating it from the fumes and couldn't find a match.”

Jason goes over to where Dick is standing and sniffs the bag. “What does it smell like?”

“It smells organic,” Dick guessed. “It could be RDX since it is an organic compound but RDX generally don't have smell nor taste and it is commonly used in explosives. The smell... I felt like I smelt it before.”

“Generally all bombs do have smell but the odor is indistinguishable to the human nose,” Wally explained to Jason who was looking a little confused. “That is why Bomb Disposal Units deploy canines to sniff them out.”

Jason groaned in frustration, tossing his notes at his desk. “This is getting to complicated,” he bemoaned, putting his hands on his hips. “All we know is that the bomber at GU Medical Center is the same bomber at GCPD and that they are crazy enough to make a bomb that smells weird and impossible to diffuse. Am I missing something?”

“Well... that covers about everything we know,” Wally scratches his head, also frustrated. “I looked into records about the bomb and there aren't any similar instances. The closest to the destruction prose is probably the bombing at Chlorogene where the bomb took down half of the lobby in a single blast. Maybe I can try finding the material's origins; see where they were bought and made.”

A distant voice is heard from down the hall. Jason instantly recognizes the voice, immediately rushing to put away his notes. “Crap, it's Bullock.”

Seeing Jason rushing to put his stuff away, Dick and Wally followed suit; turning off the screen and putting the bomb components back into the box. “He doesn't approve of you working on the case?”

“Probably not but he wasn't there when the commish kicked us off,” Jason said, going over to his computer to hide his notes on the case. “We're already way behind on the case because of the commish and I'm pretty sure he isn't doing squat.”

Dick paused in his packing to look down on himself. He's still wearing his patrol uniform. He puts the box down and straightens his uniform, walking to the door.

“We can still work on the case but we will have to be smart,” Dick glances out into the hallway for signs of Bullock. “Jason, you can continue the case here. Maybe we're looking at the wrong angle. Can you go over the list of samples to see if the bomber took anything from there, I've narrowed it down to 25 samples. I have to patrol anyway so I'll lead Bullock away. After my patrol I can swing by Dwight's place to see if I can question him there.”

“Be careful, Dick,” Jason called out. “Don't forget to keep your phone on you.”

 

* * *

 

After patrol Dick makes his way to Dwight Pollard's residence. Patrol ran a bit long as the once sunny sky is now overcast. He had just stopped at a red light when he heard his name being called out behind him.

“Detective Grayson!”

Turning around, Dick's eyes widened when he saw someone he didn't thought he would ever run into.

“James Gordon Jr...”

James comes up to Dick with a big smile. His hands are by the strap of his backpack, eyes looking up and down whenever their eyes met. Whatever Barbara's suspicions about her brother doesn't match the young man standing before him.

“Detective Grayson, what a coincidence to see you,” James blinked when he takes in what Dick is wearing. “Are you working right now?”

“Yes,” Dick immediately answered, he blinked at his own quick response. Maybe Barbara's suspicions does have some merit.

James' smile nor Dick's gaze waver. They both stood by the foot of the crosswalk even as the red light had changed, signaling to move. Even the jostle of pedestrians walking around them didn't faze them.

James makes the first move. “It's good to see you. I heard that there was a bomb at the GCPD, it's a shame that your office got destroyed. I didn't have the chance to give you the rest of the papers...”

Dick shook his head. “It's fine. I'm actually off the case. If you still have the papers you could give it to your dad...”

James eyes widened at the fact before narrowing a fraction of a second later. His smile slowly turned flat. To anyone else they wouldn't notice the slight change except for the mood in the air.

A car pulled up beside them, the window rolled down to reveal James Gordon Sr. “Grayson?”

Dick turned his eyes away from James. “Commissioner Gordon, sir.”

“Bullock had told me you made an arrest with Todd this morning,” Gordon commented. “Good job. Be sure to take a break once in a while – where is Todd?”

“He's back at Precinct 52 working on his patrol report,” Dick said, hiding the fact that Jason is working on the case behind commissioner's back.

Gordon nodded before turning his eyes to his estrange son. “James.”

“Dad,” James responded with the same tone.

“What are you doing on this side of town?”

“Had an errand to run,” James nonchalantly said, adding a small smile. “I just ran into Detective Grayson here before returning to work.”

Gordon didn't say anything, looking at his son with something akin of mistrust in his eyes.

James turns to Dick. “I'll take my leave now.” Reaching up to Dick's collar to straightened it. Dick's eyes zeroed in on James' abrupt familiar gesture, watching his hands carefully as they were so close to his vulnerable neck. James ignored the gaze from Gordon and Dick, even when Gordon gave a slight cough being uncomfortable of James' actions.

With his collar smoothed and straightened, James gave Dick his familiar smile. “You heard my dad; take a break once in a while. I hope we'll run into each other soon.”

With that James crossed the street, leaving Dick and Commissioner Gordon alone. They both watched James until he is out of sight, Dick finally breathes out a breath he had been holding ever since James touched his collar.

Dick looks over at Gordon, still staring off at the direction James had left. The commissioner has a set frown while his right hand taps on the steering wheel.

“Commissioner,” Dick called out for his attention. “Sir?”

“Huh?” Gordon straightened himself and turns to the detective calling him. “Oh, sorry about that.”

“Listen, don't take this the wrong way, but lately you seemed a little... distracted,” Dick said with concern laced in his voice. “And if there's anything you want to talk about...”

Gordon looks away, back to the direction James had disappeared. “I'm fine,” he muttered. “I've just been busy is all.”

Dick nodded. Biting his bottom lip, his eyes followed the direction Gordon is looking at. “I know this may seem out of my authority,” he began slowly and unsurely. “But is there a way to let Jason and I return to working on the bomber case?”

Gordon's head turned fast at the suggestion. “No. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but this case is beyond you and Detective Todd. I know how capable both of you are at your job, even going above and beyond what we expect of you, but this case is just...”

Whatever Gordon has to say next, he couldn't find the right words as the hand tapping on the wheel becomes erratic.

The tapping gradually stopped and Gordon's hand moves to grip the wheel properly. He turns to Dick with a tired gaze. “Please trust me on this,” his voice lowered with a tired tone. “The repairs at GCPD HQ won't take long and as soon as it's done you and your partner may return to your cases. But for now you will have to endure. Understood?”

Though Dick wants to say more about the subject, he could only give a stiff nod. Satisfied, Gordon rolled up his window and pulls out from the sidewalk. The car drives away, leaving Dick alone in the streets of Gotham.

 

* * *

 

Jason tossed the list of samples from GU Medical Center on his desk in frustration. Yellow highlights and red marks spread across the pages. Samples ranged from vaccines to viruses. He's been reading the same thing for quite a while and he doesn't understand most of the terms. How is he going to find the bomber's motive if he has no idea what he is looking for.

Wally looks up from working on his own evidence. “Need any help?”

Jason dropped his head into his arms with groan. “Unless you have some sort of giant machine in your lab that can search for the bomber, that'll cut my work in half.”

Wally gives an apologetic smile. “Can't help you there. But you look like you could use something to eat.”

Jason frowned when he realized he skipped lunch. “I should, shouldn't I?”

He picks his head up, his hand picked up the list and held it up next to the computer monitor. He had been working on the case since Dick had left but hadn't made any progress. The jargon and chemistry compound is too complex that he has to look up some of the terms on his computer. He also hadn't eaten anything for a while and right now he is running on fumes. “Maybe later...”

The bomber at the medical center is the same GCPD bomber. How did they know to target their office?

Jason's eyes strayed over to a particular highlighted line on the paper. Coincidentally, the term is already typed up on the search bar of his computer, had not pressed enter. Jason straightened up from his desk and clicks on the first search result.

Diaxamene. According to published studies, it stimulates peptide production in the part of the brain that controls human emotion. It helps people with severe antisocial neurological function experience empathy.

The sample was sent to GU for study and now the drug is listed as missing. The product company is located in VA where it shows promising results in treatment of psychopathy, hoping to release it to the public as prescriptions once the FDA approves.

Jason leaned his back against his chair and frowned. This is the only drug listed as missing from the list besides vaccines and viruses. It wasn't anything noteworthy but something in his gut tells him to look into it more.

“West,” Jason called out. “Do you think you can look over something for me?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Some weird drug called Deoxy – diame,” Jason shooked his head, frustrated at the complex name before waving it off. “Whatever it's called, the drug is labeled as missing. Can you look over it?”

“Send it to my email of whatever notes you have on it,” Wally said. “You can look up my email at the GCPD home directory.”

As Jason types out to send the email, a nondescript patrol officer knocks on the doorway of Wally's workspace.

“I'm looking for Detective Todd.”

Jason stood up and walks over to the officer. “That would be me.”

“When we were processing the suspects you had arrested this morning, there is something in their possession that requires your attention.”

The officer shows him the suspect's possession in his hand. Whatever possession the suspects had, it made Jason run out of the room like the devil is on his tail.

 

* * *

 

Dick enters the apartment of Dwight Pollard cautiously. Barbara had called earlier saying she saw Pollard entering his apartment building through the city's CCTV. Barely anything. A few seconds of surveillance footage, lo-res, less than 500TVL. But GCPD's facial recognition software instantly recognized him.

Barbara had remarked that the footage from the medical center found at the time of the keycard usage and the user doesn't match. She's running diagnostic to minor the loop, hopefully to find the real owner of the keycard.

It was enough to confront Dwight Pollard and bring him in for questioning. Or that was what Dick originally intended to do but Pollard isn't home.

Dick had one hand by his holster ready as he navigates his way in the apartment. The living room looks normal, not too clean nor messy. There aren't any familial portraits nor decorations. Spartan-like and nothing out of the ordinary.

It goes the same for the rest of the apartment. Nothing warrant suspicious until Dick reaches the last door. Dwight Pollard's bedroom. The door was ajar, inviting anyone to come in.

Dick nudges the door open with his foot. The door opened wide and revealed the entirety of Pollard's room.

And it had Dick sprinting out the door.

As Dick left the apartment, he called Jason on his phone. The phone rang a couple of times but Jason hadn't picked up. He called twice, three times as he runs down the stairs. It was the fourth time he called that Jason finally picked up.

“Jason! I've been trying to call you,” Dick said out of breath as he reaches the back entrance of the apartment. Pollard must have used the back entrance to leave the apartment. “Pollard is definitely the bomber.”

Dick looks around wildly for Pollard, panting into the phone. “I went to his apartment and found anarchist memorabilia in his room. It's not just any anarchist but JV's. Those people are dangerous, you need to put a APB out – ”

“ _DICK!_ ”

Dick paused, looking at his phone with confusion. That wasn't Jason's voice.

“ _I've been trying to tell you that Jason left in a hurry,_ ” Wally answered on the other hand. “ _He left his phone in the office and you've been calling a couple times so I just picked up. His ringtone is kind of nice though. I like Bohemian Rhapsody too.”_

All Dick could do is blink, taking his phone out of his ear and looks at the caller ID. It's still Jason. Ironic that it was Jason who should be careful of having his phone with him at all times.

He puts his phone back to his ear. “Wally, where's Jason?”

“ _Beats me. A patrol officer came here and showed Jason some kind of armband that the suspect had on them. After that, Jason just ran out of here.”_

Armband. Jason had mentioned that he saw a suspect bomber wearing an unique armband.

“ _I found something on the bombs,_ ” Wally continued. “ _There were distinctive plates used in the remains of the bomb that went off at the medical center and the GCPD. A serial number was scratched out but it belonged to an abandoned metal factory. But when I looked it up, it seems that some of the construction companies are using the remaining metal plates for their projects._ ”

Dick stopped in his tracks when he sees two people standing across the street. There were also people around them but the two stand out by looking directly at Dick. One of them turned so his side can be seen, the both of them walked away. An armband is strapped onto his arm giving a clear view for Dick to see.

Dick kept his eyes on the two as they walked away. He looks both ways for cars before crossing in the middle of the street. “Walls, can you describe the armband?”

“ _Um... Black... An ugly red mouth laughing... The words 'haha' repeats on the bottom on the armband._ ”

That describes the armband the two people were wearing and the memorabilia that covered every inch of Pollard's room. The bomber at the medical center is part of their group.

When the two suspects turned a corner up ahead, Dick immediately follows. “Wally, put out an APB for Dwight Pollard and anyone wearing that armband. Last known location 87 Fulton Street. Find Jason as soon as you can.”

Approaching the corner, Dick hangs up and puts his phone away. He was just about to grab his escrima sticks from his holster when hands reached out of nowhere and grabbed him by surprise.

Dick's eyes widened as his arms are restrained. He managed to dislodged a few but more came onto him and the weight on his back made him buckled onto his knees. His skin would become red from the tight grips holding him. A few more came onto him until he became completely immobile.

Hands gripping his upper body in a near death grip while their heavy weight is leaned against the back of Dick's legs. A hand in hair pulled his head back, Dick hisses at the rough treatment. He could finally see his assailants all dressed in a hoodie wearing an armband. Male and female. The strangest thing about his assailants are their emotionless eyes.

Those who partook the JV movement would have at least some sort of crazed look in their eyes. Worshipers of chaos and disorder with little regard of the sanctity of life. With the armbands marking their allegiance, it was odd that none of them have that characteristics.

A person steps up in front of Dick as his neck is now forced to tilt sideways. Dick struggled against their hold when they stood in front of him.

“Hello, Detective Grayson.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JV: Jerome Valeska  
> APB: All Points Bulletin


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...enjoy

“Look man, I don't care what Alvarez thinks. I need to borrow this stuff and I need it by yesterday!”

Jason has been arguing with the firearms agent for the past five minutes but he wouldn't budge. Wally had debriefed Jason about the phone call. Dick has been kidnapped by JV fanatics and the firearms agent won't allow Jason to sign out the equipment he needs to rescue him.

“We already put out a APB on not only your suspect but also your partner,” the man over the counter said. “You don't have clearance to our equipment yet so what makes you think that you can just come in here and do whatever you want just because you are based in HQ?!”

Jason's right eye twitched, his hand clenched into a tight fist. “Because my partner was kidnapped!” His roar echoed through the room, shaking with wrath.

The time he wasted here arguing could have been spent either getting his equipment at HQ or home. But it'll take too long to get to either of those location and the longer he wasted arguing with this guy, the longer Dick would be in danger.

Just then a squad men came in, lining up next to Jason. The firearms agent turns toward them, grabbing the cases behind him. Each men went up and grabbed a case, all without signing. All the while Jason stood there flabbergasted which turned into quick fury.

“You fucking bastard...”

Jason reached over the counter and grabbed the firearms agent by the collar, dragged him up close. His abrupt action caused the men with the case to react, trying to release the man from Jason's grip.

“Are you fucking deaf?! My partner is kidnapped,” Jason yelled in the poor agent's face. “You let them get their stuff but not me?! His fucking death is gonna be on your hands!”

The officers managed to get Jason to release him, pulling back with each over his arms. The firearms agent is shaken, pale and sweaty from facing Jason's wrath.

“Jason!”

Kyle and Roy came into the room out of breath followed by Wally running behind them. “We heard,” Roy said, catching his breath. “What's the hold up?”

Jason still being restrained growled, shook the men off stiffly. “This guy wouldn't let me get the stuff,” he said, pointing at the firearms agent.

When pointed at, the man looks anywhere but at the two detectives and the furious Jason Todd. Gordon, Bullock, and Alvarez entered the room, stopping abruptly when they saw the three detectives.

“What are you bozos still doing here?” Bullock glanced at them. “Get your stuff and lets go. We have a mission to do.”

Jason gave an exasperated sigh. “I can't because _this bozo_ ,” pointing at said firearms agent “wouldn't let me sign them out saying I have no jurisdiction or some other bullshit.”

Behind Bullock, Captain Alvarez tilted his head to the firearms agent to comply. The agent scrambled towards the back to get the equipment for not only for the detectives but also for their superiors.

“Have they found Dick yet?” Kyle asked.

“Not yet but we have something else to be concerned about,” Gordon answered. “Barbara is kidnapped as well.”

“What?!”

“Barbara's office was a mess. Computers were kicked, monitors were smashed, papers were scattered,” Bullock explained. “And there was blood... on her chair and desk. Signs of a struggle. The perp didn't leave any evidence for us to find. We're sending out search parties as we speak.”

A serious and somber mood filters into the room as the occupants process the seriousness of the situation. Some of Jason's anger melted away, his shoulders slumped slightly and his breathing returns slightly normal.

A phone ringing cut across the silent room. Jason pulls it out of his pocket, his eyes widened when he sees the caller ID.

Jason swipes to answer. “Dick! Where are you? Are you okay?”

Relief was felt until the person answered the phone. “ _I assure you he's quite alright. But lower that tone of yours, it's sounds quite annoying like a howling dog._ ”

Jason froze at the unfamiliar voice who answered. “Whose this?”

“ _You're Detective Grayson's partner, aren't you? I wonder if you are just as good as he is._ ”

Kyle quickly ran out of the room to grab a device, hooking it up to the phone. Just when Jason is about to retort, Gordon snatched the phone out of his hand, putting the phone on speaker. “Where is Barbara?”

“ _Aahh, Commissioner. So both of you are here. How convenient... This saves me time from making two phone calls._ ”

Gordon didn't let the caller's taunt get to him, keeping his cool as he answers in a calm voice. “Where are you?”

“ _Are you capable of only asking questions?_ ” the caller asked. “ _Oh wait... Detective Todd doesn't know. Should I break it to him?_ ”

“Quit playing games and tell me where they are.”

“ _I don't know which would be your priority; your daughter, the detective, or the bombs._ ”

“Bombs?” The word causes everyone in the room to feel a cold sense of dread seeping into their blood. A light-hearted chuckle is heard through the phone.

“ _I'll make this easy for you. There are two bombs somewhere in this city; one is at future leaders and one is at the thinkers of tomorrow. 'Course it'll be a little bit different this time. Do you remember the bomb at Union Station a long time ago? The bombs didn't kill anyone but what happens after... well you get the idea..._ ”

Bullock grabbed the phone out of Gordon's hand. “You bastard! When we find you, you'll never see the light of day again!”

“ _Tsk tsk. That's not very nice considering how much of an easy clue I just gave you,_ ” They could imagine the caller shaking his head on the other end. “ _The bombs are even in plain sight._ _Anyway while you're busy doing that, it'll leave me uninterrupted with my game. One of them I'll leave behind for you to collect and one of them will be coming with me. Tick tock; the clock is ticking._ ”

The caller hanged up and the room's occupants are left staring at the phone. Bullock raised his hand above his head, just about to smash the phone when Jason snatches it back.

Jason glares at Bullock before turning to Kyle. “Did you get the location?”

“Barely with the way you all keep snatching the phone, the connection keeps getting interrupted,” Kyle mumbled as he fiddled with the device. “But I was able to at least narrow the area down to 3km radius before he hanged up.”

Kyle goes to the map of Gotham City tacked on to wall and pulls out a marker. He checks the longitude and latitude before making a circle of that area. The signal narrows down to the kidnapper's possible location but not the bombs. “For some reason I couldn't get an accurate location on the signal, something must be jamming it.”

“I want all units to search in this location,” Gordon circles the mark with his finger, turning to leave the room. “Get a barrier around, make sure nobody leaves.”

“Woah – wait hold up,” Jason pulls back Gordon's arm. “We have no idea where exactly is this guy and you'll be wasting time sending all the squads out there on a wild goose chase. Not to mention we have two bombs somewhere in this city that'll due to go off some time soon!”

“I'm not going to argue with you, Detective Todd,” Gordon glares from Jason's hand on his arm before looking up to his face. “It is the only lead we got and the sooner we find him the better.”

“It is not the only lead we got and you're rushing head first just because your daughter was kidnap– ”

The words died in Jason's mouth as realization hits him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened and quickly narrowed at the Gordon's impassive face.

“You know him.”

That small statement caused confusion among everyone, looking from Jason to Gordon expecting an answer. Gordon turned his head away, but Jason wasn't done.

His eyes filled with fury, Jason grabbed Gordon by the lapel of his coat so that he would fully face him. Roy and Kyle reacted quickly, each grab a hold on Jason's shoulder to pull him back.

“Jason!” Kyle pushing against Jason's shoulders. “Are you crazy?!”

“Damnit Jason just calm down and think what you're doing,” Roy hissed, trying to drag him away. “You're holding the commish by his freakin' coat!”

Jason ignored them. “You know the kidnapper and the bomber.” His voice filled with quiet fury. “You kicked us off the fucking case and now this shit happens. Your daughter... my partner... and you didn't tell any of us.”

The detectives managed to make Jason release the commissioner's coat, causing him to stagger back. Jason was about to have another go again but this time Bullock interferes.

“Okay that's enough from the both of you,” Bullock stands between Jason and Gordon, using his bulk to block them from each other. “This is not some “Saving Private Ryan” bullshit so pull yourselves together and get your priority straight. Both of you. We have two bombs somewhere in this city and two kidnapped victims. If the both of you can't figure this out, I _will_ put the both of you into a holding cell until you can make nice.”

A lot of people underestimated Bullock for his lax and gruff attitude. But most people had forgotten the Bullock is a hardened enforcer of justice, jaded by his time and experience in Gotham who once led the GCPD at its darkest hour.

Bullock stands between Jason and Gordon, having both hands out to stop either of them from going at each other. For now nobody moved, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Umm... about those bombs,” Wally started, flinching a bit when all eyes turned on him but continued. “The bomb's metal plate were used from an old abandoned factory. Some of the leftover metal were used by a construction company, maybe we could find a location.”

Wally goes over to the map, taking the marker from Kyle to put dots on the map while looking at his phone. “There are seven construction sites in this city and there are three within the range.”

“Well there you go,” Bullock complimented Wally. “That's a start but what about the bombs?”

“Tim.”

At the name, all eyes are turned to Jason who frowned while biting his bottom lip in thought. “Tim joined this club called business leaders something,” he said slowly, trying to put the puzzle pieces together in his head. “He mentioned something about a competition...”

“There is a future business leaders competition thing going on today at Gramercy High School,” Roy read the search results from his phone. “And I'm betting that the thinkers of tomorrow thing is also a competition somewhere within this city.”

“We can't be sure but that's the best we could come up with.” Bullock turns to Alvarez who was standing at the side quietly. “I want every available unis to these locations and have everyone in those buildings to be evacuated. Get those bomb disposal units ready and have them fill in on what kind of bomb we will be expectin'.”

Alvarez didn't move, looking at Bullock like he lost his mind. He turned to Gordon who calmly nodded. “You heard the man, get moving.”

Alvarez quickly left the room along with Wally following behind to inform the bomb disposal squad of his findings. Gordon looks over at the detectives. “Harper, Rayner; you'll be with Bullock to evacuate the civilians. We can't afford any spare officers on this wild goose chase. Todd, you'll be coming with me.”

Gordon left with Todd following behind him, leaving Bullock and the detectives staring behind them. Bullock lets out a tired sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. “Those two are too similar that it just drives me nuts sometimes.”

Roy and Kyle looked confused, turning their heads to the direction they just left and looked back at Bullock. The similarities are not as striking but Bullock stares off with an exasperated look in his eyes. If they were to look closely, there is a look of fondness in his eyes.

“Running into danger head first without telling anyone exactly where to go. That stubbornness on a single goal... They're good men, both of them...”

The look quickly disappeared when he turns to the two detectives. “What the heck you bozos waiting for?! Let's go!”

 

* * *

 

Dick slowly opened his eyes, feeling muffled and stiff. His head is tilted to the side, a stinging feeling on his neck, he dares not to move exaggeratedly in order to keep an element of surprise. He quickly assess his situation, surprised to find himself unrestrained and sitting comfortably in a folding chair.

“Finally you're awake.”

It seems his captor knows. Losing the pretenses, Dick moves his head back as he takes in his surroundings. The place is dirty and gray, spacious he looks up. Bared metal beams and piles of dirt and cement; construction site. A few people surrounding him wearing a particular armband, not making a move while on standby.

A particular figure who stands out from the rest gives Dick an amused smile. “You don't look surprise to see me.”

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't. Standing in front of him, the clues quickly aligned. The collar he smelled when he first awoke had that faint odor of organic plastic, similar to the bombs. His mannerism coupled by Barbara's and Gordon's suspicions. It was his fault that he led the man to his office, finding out the office to set up the bomb.

All Dick could do was narrowed his eyes as James Gordon Jr. stepped out from the shadows. An eerie glare from his glasses and a mild smile now holds a sinister feeling. With the situation he's in, James' calm facade sets Dick on edge as James comes close until he is a foot away.

James takes a chair from the side and sits in front of Dick. His expression is the same but his eyes never look away. “Barbara has a lot of opinions on me.”

Dick could only blink from that statement.

James leaned back against his chair. “Dad had his suspicions but Barbara is the only one who knows. Knew right from the start that something was different about me. I think that's the closest I've ever felt scared and relieved. Relieved that someone else saw it too. That it was real. I guess the correct term for me would be “psychopath”. Sociopath maybe but I don't really like both of those terms as it puts me in the same category as those less deserving.”

Dick knows he has an expressionless face but James gave a comforting smile as though he knew the man is confused. “Honestly I think it's because out of all Barbara's friends, you were the one who always seemed the most different from me. I'll tell you something – even though we barely knew each other, I've actually thought of you pretty often over the years. You were the one who always seemed the most different from me. You always went around with your heart on your sleeve. You were genuinely nice – that was the thing. It wasn't an act. You cared about everyone. And me? I was different. Of course, eventually like any kid, I stopped worrying and just accepted who I was. I learned to “go with it,” I guess.”

James sigh, taking out a knife from his belt. He fiddles with it in his hands. “Barbara had kept her eyes on me for years, even when I wasn't in Gotham. I caught wind of a clinical trial for people like me and enrolled myself. And to be honest, I was interested to see if the medication would work.”

“Funny thing, the medication, the Diaxamene did work. I actually felt things, for people. Not the way you do, but a little bit – a pinch of empathy, I guess. And it made me realize something. Something big what I realized was empathy, Dick – empathy is the greatest human weakness. It's a handicap. A vestigial limb. I suddenly saw it so clearly. There in that rec room. All those years I'd thought something was wrong with me. That I was damaged... but now I saw that it was everyone else that was wrong in the head. Everyone else who was dysfunctional. But men like the ones in the study with me, men free of compassion – we were the strong ones. The more highly evolved. I knew I was right but even so I didn't know how much longer I could go on the way I had before without getting caught... so I was at a crossroads. You could even say I was lost until...”

James pauses his monologue to look over at Dick. It doesn't look like he is actually staring at Dick, but something behind him. Dick turns around to see what James is staring at, his eyes widened slightly at the sight.

Barbara is hanging from two construction hooks, each holding her by her arms. She looks scared and furious, looking down at James with a hateful stare. Hanging almost twenty feet in the air, the ropes tied to her are the only things keeping her up.

Dick slowly gets up and walks toward her, the people with the armbands let him pass. He walks until he's standing beneath her. He didn't notice James followed him until he's standing beside him, looking up as well. A thought passed in his head when he finally realizes something was wrong.

“What have you done to me?”

“You noticed,” James smiled, twirling the knife in his hand. “I inverted Diaxamene so instead of stimulating activity in the amygdala, it is blunting it. It works on a cellular platform. The first injection was when we shook hands at the GCPD. The second was when I touched your collar. And the rest was when they restrained you. It took quite a while for the drugs to kick in but I'm sure you noticed for a while the effect it has on you. If you weren't infected, then you would have moved by now to save Barbara. React like the plebians wishing they were the hero of their story. But that's why you didn't feel the need to save her, why you are so calm. Tell me, how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I've always been like this.”

Dick closes his eyes for a moment before looking up at Barbara. Her eyes pleaded for him to do something. Anything. To stop standing there and move.

He ignores the question and turns to James. “Why?”

James grinned, twirling the knife in his hand. “Because this is all about you.”

Dick frowns as James chuckles at his expression before he went on to explain.

“The first time you and I met at Blüdhaven, I was actually ready to hurt those muggers,” James tosses the knife back and forth in his hand. “I was more dangerous than those muggers and yet you ignored me. Hurt my pride a little so I did some research. It was boring. I decided to see you in action; I was impressed and frustrated. Gotham is no better than Blüdhaven; a revolving door for criminal activity for those who wanted to make it big. You were the only one that stands out, like a bright blue focal point in a dark cesspool of a city. And it all made sense at that moment I knew what I had to do.”

James threw his arms wide open. “To challenge you. You and your friends, my father, my sister... you do it out of compassion. Out of empathy. Out of all of them, Dick, you're the weakest. The weakest man in Gotham.”

James sigh, dropping his hands to his sides. “I was going to drag this out longer but there has been a change of plans. We're on the far opposite sides of the spectrum. A psychopath does get lonely once in a while and I thought I should be generous and bring you with me to the other side. To turn you from the weakest man of Gotham, to the strongest man. I'm doing all this to save you.”

James brought his hand up, signaling for Dick to take it. “I threw enough red herrings but we don't have much time. I will teach you, guide you. We will be back to rule from the ashes Gotham. Men like me, men like the ones in that study, we're the future. We're the next step for humanity, we're not damaged. We're superior. Gotham doesn't deserve you.”

Dick looks down at the hand, inviting him to take it. James was right. Gotham doesn't deserve him. All that time wasted. To leave this city and follow James.

Just as he reaches for James, he heard his name screamed from above.

“Dick!”

They both looked up to see Barbara yelling from above. Swaying precariously from the hooks.

“Dick, don't do it!” Barbara pleaded. “I know your head is a mess right now but don't go! The GCPD... dad... your friends... Jason...”

Dick blinked at the name.

Jason.

“You're wasting your breath, sis,” James scoffed. “You're just lucky I didn't kill you and let dad find your dead body. I got what I needed...”

He turns to Dick. “The GCPD will be busy with those bombs in the city, we'll have enough time to escape.”

Dick looks down at the hand again. He reaches for the James's hand.

He quickly grabs James's hand, bringing his body close and knees him in the stomach. James chokes, having the air knocked out of him, a foot kicked the back of his knees bringing him down to the ground. James looks up, a hand grabbed the locks of his red hair, slamming his head hard on the concrete floor, knocking his glasses clear from his face.

Dick gives a detached look at the rough treatment he gave, restraining James to the floor. James swipes at Dick blindly with the knife, a hand on his wrist jerked it backwards at an awkward angle causing him to drop it.

A knee on James' back and a foot digging on his shoulder. Both of his hands are pinned beside his head. A muffled chuckle is heard as Dick holds him down.

“You never cease to amaze me,” James managed to say. His nose bleeding, blood smudged against his cheek. “I guess you still have some compassion left in you. It's just too bad...”

A loud metal groan echoed. Dick looks up to see Barbara swinging dangerously than ever. A man with an armband is seen in the control room, as a metal arm to carry heavy equipment up attached to the high ceiling is seen moving towards Barbara.

Dick quickly moves, climbing up the support beams like a tree. Reaching for stable ground until he is the same level as Barbara, his eyes quickly scanned for anything he could use. Spotting a spare crane hook, Dick takes a running start and jumps for it.

Grabbing the hook, Dick used his weight and speed as momentum to swing himself over to Barbara. The metal arm starts to get closer, time is running out. At the moment where the distance between him and Barbara is the shortest, Dick takes a leap of faith and grabs hold of Barbara. Just as the metal arm was about to strike, he uses the knife he took from James to rip the bonds restraining her to the cranes, pulling her away just in time.

Clutching Barbara against his body, they both sway like a pendulum on one hook above 30 feet in the air. A sound of the rope snapped, one of the cranes that previously held Barbara fell to the ground with a loud thud. Sound of a whip as the thorn metal rope came towards the two, Dick turns his body to cover Barbara. A yelp was heard but from whom as Dick finally managed to swing them back on even ground from where he had jumped.

They both landed on solid ground gracelessly, landing bodily hard. He was catching his breath when a loud gasp from Barbara startled Dick. Looking up he saw Barbara with a horrified expression, blood splattered on her arm. He reaches for her arm, looking to find the wound made from the metal rope. It was when he realized that Barbara's eyes didn't change, still looking at him. Confused, he look down.

A long red gash stretched from the middle of his stomach to the back of his side. It was odd that he hadn't felt it. Dick gingerly touched the wound on his stomach, bringing his hand up. His fingers rubbed against each other, marveling the color of blood and the amount of it.

The world turned sideways and immediately went dark.

 

* * *

 

“ _Dick!”_

“ _Ma'am, please stay back.”_

“ _He's given two liters of saline. His blood pressure is 80/50._

“ _DICK!”_

“ _Sir, we need you to stay back.”_

“ _He's going into cardiac arrest.”_

“ _150 joule charge.”_

“ _Clear. Shoot.”_

“ _200 joule charge.”_

“ _Clear. Shoot.”_

“ _Sir – ”_

“ _His vital signs... they're not changing.”_

“ _DICK!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Evening arrived to the GCPD as Bullock sighs, dragging his feet to the commissioner's office. Opening the door and not bothering for a proper greeting, he lets his weight drop into the open chair with a heavy thump.

“How you holding up, Jim?”

Reports spread out on his desk, the office illuminated by only a desk lamp. Gordon sighs from his desk, his glasses in one hand and his other hand messaging his temple. “I'll manage.”

“Both bombs were found and diffused. They were made similar to the one at Union Station so it was easier to disable. The biological weapon had been inverted Diaxamene, if released into the air we would have more psychos in this city than needed.” Bullock passes a copy of his report to Jim. “After you and Detective Todd found the right construction site, uni's came and rounded up all suspects wearing JV armbands. Toxicology report came in and found all of them under Dyziplen; a drug designed to treat ADHD hyperactivity. The amount found in them is almost lethal, basically made them eerily agreeable to James Gordon Jr.'s commands. We found Dwight Pollard amongst the suspects who was also under the influence of Dyziplen. A recruiter of JV before he outlives his usefulness.”

“How is...”

“Barbara is unharmed, just some bruises from being tied up. She was cooperative in helping us wrap up this case; she's a tough cookie that one.”

With the good news give, bad news would surely follows as Bullock took a moment, playing with the corners of his report.

“James... is restrained while being treated for the bullet wound in his leg... We have a 24 hour surveillance over him before we ship him out to Belle Reve first thing in the morning. Hopefully they'll sort him out. I heard they have a good program there to fix him...”

Bullock gives Gordon an apologetic look. “We found his stash of inverted Diaxamene at his apartment,” he continued. “There were... hand written manuals about making a bomb tucked in between his books. There were newspaper clippings about the GCPD, Black Mask, Detective Grayson... It looks like he's been planning this for a long time, Jim.”

Gordon puts his face into his hands, breathing out loudly as he processes the information. “How is Detective Grayson?”

“Recovering. The time it took to find them and get him to the hospital, he lost a lot of blood... They almost lost him but they were lucky... According to Barbara, James had been drugging Grayson with his inverted Diaxamene with every encounter. Not as much as James had injected into himself but enough for Grayson to hesitate on saving her life. Right now he's in the hospital recovering and flushing the drugs out of his system. He'll be back up and running in no time.”

“I don't know if it was Alvarez who snitched but Internal Affairs has Detective Todd be put on probation for a week after his misconduct for not only working on an unauthorized case but also his behavior with his superior officers. We should count ourselves lucky that he held his anger in check for all the bullshit he went through.”

“Where is Todd?”

“He's at the hospital overseeing Detective Grayson's recovery. He hasn't left his side since he found them.”

With the report finish, Bullock closes his folder with a snap, tucking his head in his hand leaning on the arm of his chair. “I'll tell you, this city... just when you think you've seen everything it has thrown at you. I'm sorry, Jim.”

Gordon shook his head, breathing heavily through his nose. “I should have seen it coming.” His eyes were glued to the report glaring back at him. “She tried to fight him off... Kept warning me... she always knew. That's the worst part. She saw him for who he was from the start. I never listened to her but she saw... she saw what was coming.”

“You couldn't have known,” Bullock argued, rising from his chair to stand by his desk. “You couldn't have known that your kid was a psycho, that he planned all this crap.”

“But I should have. I'm the police commissioner, remember? Although maybe not for long...”

Gordon lifts his glasses up for a second to drag his hand from his eyes to the bottom of his face from exhaustion. “The city council is reviewing my case about this...,” he struggled to find the right words. “As of tomorrow I'll be put on leave until they made their final decision. Until then you'll have to take over my duties for me. Wayne will be around often to help you out.”

Bullock slammed his hand on Gordon's desk hard. “They can't do that. After what you've done... after how much you gave... the crap this city has put you through... You were the best thing that happened to the GCPD.”

Gordon gets up from his desk and goes to the hook stand to get his coat. He stares at the fabric in his hands, better than looking at Bullock who has a disappointed look on his face.

“I couldn't have gotten where I am today without you. I have faith in you, Harv,” Gordon puts on his coat. “Hopefully I won't be gone for long.”

He moves to leave his office but stopped, standing besides Bullock. Hesitating as a particular thought ran in his head. “There is something about James... He's meticulous – he would have succeeded if he just waited. But something made him speed up his plans...”

Bullock frowned, confused at what Gordon had said. “What are you getting at, Jim?”

“He was in a hurry to leave the city... Something is going to happen to Gotham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a disproportionate amount of feedback, I decided to end this fic prematurely. I'm also going to end this series soon. I was planning for 3 or 4 more stories but I was disappointed on how it turns out. From Lakeside to Reds, I could actually see the decline. I had enjoyed writing this in the beginning but not as much now.
> 
> I don't really know what I'm doing wrong. Did you get bored reading this?
> 
> One more fic for this series before the end of 2018. That I promise you. Look forward to it.


End file.
